All You Need is Love
by CatGirl149
Summary: After Toon Link was adopted, he was expecting a kind and loving family. When his adoptive father Link gives him the cold shoulder, Toon unexpectedly runs away, causing the Smash mansion to panic. Will their separation actually bring them closer together, or will Toon learn to cope without a family?


A calm and gentle breeze wafted through the air, while the bright and warm sun illuminated the brand new day for all to enjoy. A flock of blue birds flew gracefully through the skies, while a young boy clad in green stood in the midst of all this peace and harmony. His name was Young Link, and although he had not made an appearance in a Super Smash Bros. game since Melee, he was, nevertheless, still quite ecstatic as a child on Christmas Day. His father and mother, Link and Zelda, recently added Toon Link as a new addition to their family through adoption, which enthralled Young Link as he was no longer an only child. At first, Toon Link was a bit skeptical about the idea, but changed his mind after seeing how outgoing and friendly his adoptive brother could be.

On _this _particular day, Young found the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with his new sibling, as there were no matches scheduled and Toon was quietly sitting on the living room sofa as if he was waiting for something good to come his way.

"Hey, big brother!" Young hollered.

"Oh, hey," Toon responded glumly as Young took a seat next to him.

"What's wrong? You seem upset."

Sighing, Toon murmured, "I think your-I mean, _our_ parents should have reconsidered adopting me. I'm starting to believe Dad plays favorites between the two of us."

Young Link, being a bit younger than Toon, couldn't quite comprehend everything he just heard.

"Huh? What do you mean he "plays favorites"?"

"I mean he likes YOU more than ME!" Toon bellowed, angry at his brother's naivety.

Wincing from the pain Toon screamed into his ears, Young replied, "That's not true! What makes you say _that_?"

"Well…Remember that time Kirby was sick and Mom and I filled in for him by cooking meals for everyone that day? I received compliments for my cooking, even from Wario! But what did Dad do? He thanked Mom for the meals, but didn't acknowledge _my _help at all!"

"So? That was just _one _time, so there's no reason to be wary about him not liking you! Dad's one of the nicest people I know, so it's not like he could've done anything else!" Young said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, there's more," Toon went on, proceeding to list every moment Link acted against him.

After Toon had finished, Young solemnly muttered, "I've never realized what you've been going through since you've been adopted. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's not _your_ fault."

"I promise, Toon, I can make this right. I'll go talk to Dad right now."

"Go ahead. I'm not sure what good _that_ will do, though."

So Young proceeded to communicate with their father to convince him to change his demeanor towards Toon, feeling reassured that his sweet nature would improve the overall disposition in his family. He found Link socializing in the courtyard of the Smash Bros. mansion with his friends Ike and Marth.

"Hey there, little one!" Ike exclaimed as Young approached the trio.

The youthful hero responded with a 'what's up' motion and asked, "May I discuss something with you privately, Dad?"

"Sure, son," Link answered. He turned to face his friends. "Excuse me for a minute, guys," he said as he followed his biological child into the mansion. "So…what was it you wanted to talk about, Young Link?"

"Well…It's about Toon Link, Dad."

Just the mention of his adoptive son's name made Link cringe.

"I've realized that you treat the two of us very differently from each other. Why is that?" Young asked with a curious expression.

Link sighed. He knew he couldn't lie to his own flesh and blood.

"You see, son" he began, "your mother comes from a long line of kings and queens. She has royal blood in her, and so do you. You're the next heir in line to claim the "throne", and therefore, you will inherit everything Zelda and I own. Toon Link, on the other hand, shall not receive the same kind of treatment, as he isn't blood-related to us. He lacks royal traits and characteristics, and does not act in a regal manner. That is why I respect you more than him. Do you understand?"

Young Link shook his head. "I know he isn't blood-related, Dad, but could you at least treat him like family, even though he was adopted?"

"No. Just go to bed, young man. This discussion is over, and I don't want to hear the name Toon Link for the rest of the night." Link calmly demanded, trying to contain his anger.

Young did as he was told without another word. He really loved his brother, but the more he sat in bed and thought about his father's words, the more they made sense to him. The fact that he had royal blood in him gave him the sense that he had a higher rank in society than Toon. Young was about to become an example of the saying: "Like father, like son".

**Author Notes: You could at least be a little nicer to him, Link! XD**

**So what do you think of the idea of these Links being related? Is the story interesting so far? Do you think Young will give Toon the cold shoulder? Let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
